Shipwrecked
by Lisa4
Summary: It began when Tsukino Usagi met Chiba Mamoru, the captain's stubborn son. As fate will have it, Usagi and Mamoru are left stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Fear, anger, undeniable attraction...will they survive?
1. Shipwrecked Prologue

Title: Shipwrecked

Author: Lisa

Chapter: Prologue

Rating: G

_Author's Notes:_

_June, 2005-Hello everyone! After some thought, I've decided to concentrate on only two stories of mine: this one, and the unpublished "In the Dark" this summer. But upon reading the first three chapters to "Shipwrecked," I realized how much they sucked. So I have completely revised this story in preparation for the release of chapter 3, which will be posted (hopefully!) next week. So to my old followers (if there are any left), bear with me; a new chapter will out soon! To any new readers I might have, I hope you'll like what I have so far, and please send feedback my way! Thanks!_  
_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

Tsukino Usagi walked down the crowded streets by the docks, barely managing to make her way through the throngs of people as she tightly clutched onto two heavy suitcases, cringing at their combined weight. At the age of sixteen, with a slender frame and piercing blue eyes, Usagi had already begun to blossom into a remarkable beauty. The sun's golden rays further accented her long blond hair, giving her an almost angelic glow. Though she was nearly swallowed by the crowd, she still seemed to stand out among the masses.

Usagi wiped a bead of perspiration off her forehead, and set down her luggage with a grateful sigh. The girl took a moment to survey her surroundings and enjoy the light breeze wafting from the ocean. With a grin, she waved at two people standing in the distance. They returned the gesture with sad smiles and hesitant waves of farewell. With that, Usagi again picked up her luggage with another grunt, and turned away from the couple.

"Oh Kenji, I miss her already," the woman who Usagi had waved to murmured, her gaze riveted on her daughter.

"Me too...but she takes this trip every summer..." Kenji whispered back. He smiled and gave his wife a comforting pat before wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Don't worry…she'll be back before we know it."

"You're right," Ikuko Tsukino sighed. "Doesn't mean I'll miss her any less though." With a chuckle, Kenji pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Come on," he said gently, "let's go home."

Usagi gazed at her ticket intently and tried to read the small print on the paper. In a matter of minutes, she would be on a ship on her way to the Philippines. It was an interesting tradition, Usagi thought, as she pushed past numerous seafood vendors hovering over small wooden carts. She visited her aunt every summer after the end of the school year, and enjoyed the month spent there thoroughly. Each year brought the same routine: Aunt Keiko would buy her a cruise ticket rather than a plane ticket like any normal person; according to Aunt Keiko, "the journey was half the fun." Usagi's aunt was a wonderful person with a great sense of humor and a thirst for adventure. Usagi loved these visits and could hardly contain her excitement as June approached. Her aunt lived by herself in a cozy home by the sea. Having divorced from her husband several years back and with no children of her own, Usagi's favorite aunt always longed for company. She regarded Usagi more as her daughter than her niece.

The girl loved the view from her aunt's home more than anything else. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. She would spend hours at a time staring out the window, gazing at the sea. Aunt Keiko always spoiled her niece with presents and souvenirs, so Usagi would not forget her time there. As if Usagi needed tangible reminders of those summer vacations. A small smile curved her lips. She wouldn't have it any other way. "Aunt Keiko, here I come."

Usagi ended her musings and took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air, laced with the unmistakable smell of fish and seawater. Seagulls, among many other birds, flew overhead and cawed loudly in delight, which proved to be a racket, but everyone had gotten used to the big birds. Once in a while, one of the birds would stoop down into the dark, churning waters to smoothly extract a fish with their powerful beaks.

A large ship with Japanese Cruiselines printed in gold lettering was docked by the harbor. Usagi walked toward it, barely managing to haul the baggage with her. 'Oh, why must it be so heavy?' She clenched her teeth, now regretting her decision to pack so many clothes. Her mother had made sure she packed clothing for any type of whether Usagi might encounter, from shorts and t-shirts to layered jackets and thick wool sweaters. "You can never predict the weather," Ikuko had reminded her, and Usagi couldn't argue with that logic. Yet the blonde doubted that a snowstorm would occur in the middle of June.

"Tickets please," a man standing by the boarding line called cheerfully, his hands outstretched to take the slips of paper from the passengers. The ship's shrill whistle pierced the air. Usagi walked to the back of the line and waited behind a family of four. She gave the little girl standing in front of her, no more than four years old, a large smile. She grinned back, revealing missing teeth. 'How adorable!' Usagi thought, before she handed her ticket to the tall man with shiny black hair and broad shoulders.  
"Here you are, Sir," Usagi said politely.

"Arigato Miss, and enjoy your trip."

She nodded. "I'm sure I will."

Usagi climbed the long ramp, hearing the wood creak with each step. Once inside the huge ship, she took her time exploring the magnificent ship, as she was in no hurry to find her room. Usagi found the main hall to be the most attractive, with its sparkling chandeliers and elegant decorations. The room buzzed of conversation as the people, chatted pleasantly, sipped drinks, and got acquainted with one another. 'So this is where everyone gathers,' she noted, 'and this must also be the place where everyone dines.' Numerous round tables were stacked on top of each other and piled by the walls.

Usagi came to her room, number 102, a couple hours later. Now quite weary from walking about the ship, and for getting up at dawn that morning, she twisted the brass knob on the wooden door and stepped in. The room was rather small, as Usagi had expected. The size did not bother her.

A small circular window was over the bed, and a modest sized desk rested at the other end of the room, accompanied by a gray wireless telephone and desk lamp. It was just how Usagi liked it, simple and efficient. Seating herself on the soft bed with clean white sheets that smelled faintly of the ocean, Usagi peered out the window, feeling quite at home at this place. She knew that her week on this ship would be quite pleasant. Usagi lay down on the bed and pulled the crisp sheets up to her chin.

She thought about her mother and father back home, her pet cat Luna, and all her friends. She missed them, of course, and couldn't help wondering if they missed her too. The gentle swaying of the ship carried by the currents in the ocean made the blond feel sleepy. She yawned a few times before her heavy eyelids became too much for her to keep open. Usagi fell asleep, and dreamed of meeting her aunt again...

She awoke several hours later to find herself bathed in complete darkness. She had missed her opportunity to watch the sunset! Usagi had always loved sunsets, and felt disappointed that she didn't get to witness it. 'Oh well...there will be others...' She reluctantly got up from the bed and stepped into the bathroom with a small sigh. The girl brushed her hair and tied it into a long ponytail that spilled down to her ankles. Usagi pulled up a light blue dress from her suitcase, which complimented the color of her eyes. She put it on hurriedly and realized that her stomach was demanding for sustenance. She had eaten a large breakfast but no lunch, and her hunger was almost unbearable at that point.

As she passed by the many rooms in the ship, a deep voice came over the intercom, transmitting an announcement from the captain of the ship. "Please join us for supper in the main hall. There I shall give a welcoming speech, as well as some suggestions as to what you might want to see during your stay here on the Japanese Cruiselines. Thank you."

Just as his message ended, Usagi reached the room and found it packed with hungry passengers. She could barely get into the room with all the people inside. After some minutes (too many, in Usagi's opinion), she managed to squeeze her way in, just in time to hear the captain's opening remarks. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" A whistle was heard from someone, then enormous applause. "We hope you will enjoy yourself here, and to make sure that you do, here are a few places on the ship that might be of interest to you."

As the captain started listing the places he recommended everyone to visit, Usagi took a good look at the captain. He was quite tall, she thought silently, with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes a shade darker than hers. 'He's quite handsome,' she thought silently. Then her gaze landed on a younger man sitting behind the captain...a man who held a striking resemblance to the captain. Their features were almost identical. Usagi found herself entranced by the young man. Unfortunately, many of the other young women present also seemed to be in a similar state of entrancement. 'He must be the captain's son,' she realized. The blond just couldn't take her eyes off him the entire time during dinner. Her hunger all but forgotten, she monitored his every move and picked at her food absentmindedly.

After dinner, Usagi walked back to her room, deep in thought. She wondered if she would be able to see him again…or possibly meet him in person. Though considering the amount of attention he received at the reception, it'd certainly prove challenging. 'Tomorrow,' she resolved, 'I'll try to find him.' The mere thought made Usagi anxious. She felt a blush slowly creep to her cheeks and berated herself for feeling this way. She hadn't even spoken a word to the man, and he'd captured her curiosity. 'Why? It's not like he's the only cute guy you've ever seen before,' Usagi chided herself. In a moment of self-honesty, however, Usagi was forced to admit that—while "cute" guys weren't _too_ hard to find in Tokyo—he far surpassed mere cuteness. He was, simply put, beautiful.

"Watch where you're going!" a deep voice shouted, irritation and no small touch of anger laced in his tone.

"Gomen nasai," Usagi muttered automatically, disoriented from the impact of the collision. She shook her head and looked up at the speaker, only to find herself face to face with...him. Frozen with shock, Usagi opened her mouth to say something, desperately hoping it'd be intelligent, but only stammered incoherently in response.

"I..." She was transfixed by the intensity of his stormy blue eyes.

_This story was written and posted July, 2001, edited November 2003 and June 2005._


	2. Shipwrecked Chapter 1

Title: Shipwrecked

Author: Lisa

Chapter: 1

Rating: G

Author's Notes:  
_Here's the revised chapter 1 of "Shipwrecked!" I hope you all will like the new version better than the old. Don't forget to leave feedback! Thank you!_

_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

Usagi drew back, her eyes trained on his, and found that she suddenly had trouble breathing. They stood there under the cloudless night, unmoving, blue clashing against blue. In person, he looked even more handsome! The thought caused the girl to blush, and her pale cheeks flushed to a delicate shade of crimson. Horrified by the sudden rush of blood to her face that practically screamed her attraction to him, the blond broke eye contact and covered one cheek with a hand. 'Distract him, you idiot,' her mind screamed, "say something!' Usagi was surprised she didn't run away, because he positively terrified her.

"You…you're the captain's son...right?" she managed finally with a light smile, her hand sliding from her still pink face and falling limply to her side. She wanted to shake his hand but at the same time didn't want to make the first move. Usagi waited anxiously for his reply; to her surprise, however, he didn't answer. He continued to pin her with that scrutinizing gaze that she had quickly come to dread.

"Of course...who else would I be?" he replied coldly and crossed his arms over his chest. Usagi immediately picked up on his arrogant, almost condescending tone, and didn't know what to think of this behavior. A considerable swell of disappointment followed soon after. She would've thought that a man who appeared to be every bit the gentleman would have better manners than this.

"Well, how am I to be certain that you are, since I've never seen you before today," Usagi shot back, a glint of blue fire sparkling in her eyes. She sighed, not wanting to fight and possibly make an enemy of him. Since he was the captain's son, he had obvious influence on this ship and could easily make Usagi's trip less pleasant if he desired. As a conciliatory gesture, she offered him her name first and extended her hand. "My name's Tsukino Usagi, what's yours?" He simply looked at the hand, half the size of his own, but outwardly showed no intention of shaking it.

"Why?"  
"Nani?" Usagi became more and more upset at his rudeness. "Because..." she trailed off, looking at the ground. "No particular reason," she replied finally, "just curious, I suppose." Did she really need to have a reason to ask for his name?

"My name's Chiba Mamoru, if it's any of your business," he stated firmly, and turned around, his back to her as he began to gaze at the full moon overhead.

By now, Usagi had enough with this "Mamoru" and felt senseless to have thought about him so much at the dinner. Why, she had practically wasted a perfectly good meal on this man! Usagi couldn't stand such blatant impoliteness. Although…she couldn't blame where he rested his eyes; the sky was truly a breathtaking sight tonight.

"Tell me Mamoru, do you treat everyone this way?" she questioned him. Even with his back turned, Usagi could see the smirk which lifted the corners of his mouth. "Or am I the only lucky girl?"

"Rabbit, ne?" He chuckled, and anger began to burn within her. Such an infuriating man! Usagi glared threateningly at him, and, if she weren't half his size, the blond would've appeared rather intimidating.

"Yes." Without waiting for a reply, Usagi now turned _her_ back to him and walked away, her head held high. 'Two can play this game,' she fumed silently. She could hear Mamoru laughing behind her and willed her ears to block the offensive sound. 'Well, I guess this is going to be a long trip,' she thought with a sigh. Instead of trying to track Mamoru down and follow his every move as she'd originally planned, she'd now have to spend her time actively avoiding him. 'How ironic.'

On her way back to the room, Usagi found the captain walking down the same narrow hallway, and she seized the opportunity to speak with him.

"Captain," she greeted with a smile, "it's nice to see you again. That speech you gave was great, and this ship is absolutely beautiful." Up close, Usagi realized that the captain was older than she had originally thought, and with his captain's hat off, she could see his graying hair. The captain's face was slightly crinkled, but his eyes twinkled in the pale light.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it Miss, and thank you," he said, flashing the blond one of his smiles that, in his earlier years, brought women to their knees. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Tsukino Usagi, Sir."

"Usagi, is it? Wonderful name," he chuckled, and a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Say, have you met my son, Mamoru?" That question was just what Usagi wanted to hear. After all, she had been deeply insulted by Mamoru, and this was her chance to report his bad behavior to his father (Usagi felt not an ounce of guilty for telling on Mamoru). He seemed much nicer than Mamoru, and Usagi was certainly glad of that. It was relieving to see that at least _some_ members of the Chiba family possessed decent manners.

"Yes I have, sir. And I must say…I wasn't pleased with the way he treated me."

The captain coughed discreetly and his eyes grew strangely distant. "Yes, well Mamoru has a tendency to do that, especially since..." He trailed off, seemingly lost in painful memories of the past. His eyes glossed over, seemingly focused on a fixed point on the wall. Usagi looked down and felt a rush of guilt and sympathy overtake her.

Had something happened in Mamoru's life that made him cold and bitter? All of a sudden, she wished she hadn't acted so childishly. "I see," she nodded with understanding, "you don't need to go any further." Usagi gestured that this was her room. "I'll go in now, if you don't mind." Her mouth opened to say "goodnight" to the captain when a voice from behind prevented her from doing so.  
"Father?"

Usagi froze the instant she heard the deep, familiar voice and found that, for the thousandth time tonight, she had lost the ability to speak. She knew that it made her look like a complete idiot, but Usagi couldn't help it, and, at this point, she didn't care that much. The girl wondered if Mamoru had overheard their conversation. She shuttered to think the conflicts this would lead to. Had Usagi just made a complete enemy out of Mamoru?

"Goodnight Captain Chiba, and to you as well Mamoru," Usagi managed to say, and before anyone could stop her, she went inside the room. She leaned against the wooden door and pressed her entire weight onto it with a sigh. Usagi's eyes closed, and the only audible sounds were her breathing, the waves of the ocean rocking the ship, and the murmurs of Mamoru and his father discussing something Usagi doubted she would like to hear.

"I wonder if Mamoru hates me now," she whispered and shook her head. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day..."

The whirlwind of emotions (no thanks to Mamoru) had definitely taken a toll on Usagi's body. She soon felt a heavy weariness seek into her bones. Smothering a yawn, the blond pushed aside any nagging thoughts of Mamoru behind her and prepared for bed. After completing her nightly routine, Usagi lay on the bed and closed her eyes, savoring the soft bed and the light rocking of the ship across the calm waves. The cool ocean breeze entered through Usagi's slightly ajar window, causing the girl to shiver. She tucked the blankets tightly around her in an attempt to get warm. Finally, all else having failed, she closed the window and her room warmed instantly. Satisfied, she closed her eyes, and was asleep within seconds…

_"Do you treat everyone you meet this way, or am I the lucky one?" He laughed, a sound that sent shivers down her back. The heartless laugh caused Usagi to wince, as if he'd physically slapped her. She stood and faced him, her body trembling with no small dash of fright…and something else she couldn't identify…a feeling that frightened her even more. She couldn't see him under the black cloak of night, but she knew he was close. The girl could feel his hot breath on her cheek. He grabbed her arm suddenly, harshly, and the touch sent a shock of electricity into her entire system. Her lips, now dry and quivering, formed one word: "Mamoru..."  
"You're the lucky one," he spat after an eternity. Tears of hurt, emotional and physical, pooled in her crystalline orbs. His words cut into her like a knife to flesh, while his grip tightened on her arm even further, eliciting a whimper from Usagi. She had no idea why she felt this way…frightened yet…thrilled. It was inexplicable. He was inexplicable.  
"Why?" Why did he insist on treating her this way? Why was she secretly excited by it? The questions swarmed her mind, throwing her into utter confusion. Instead of replying, he turned and walked away without a hint of hesitation. _

_"Mamoru, wait! Mamoru..."  
She fell to her knees, and the tears that had previously filled her eyes overflowed, drowning her in an ocean of despair…_

Usagi sat straight up, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Outside, the sun cast its warmth upon the calm waters, and birds were screeching loudly from above. Usagi pushed off the blankets wrapped around her body and opened the window. Immediately, the warm breeze blew at her face and she felt somewhat comforted by the peacefulness of the moment.  
But it was not enough to stop her body from shaking as she recalled the bizarre, vivid dream which had invaded her otherwise peaceful slumber. 'Nightmare is more like it,' she thought bitterly. She couldn't remember the exact words that Mamoru and she had exchanged. The emotions, however...they lingered. The blond remembered the pain, the frustration, the overwhelming perplexity that she'd felt…the pleading in her voice as she begged him to stay…

The girl attempted to shake away the effects of the dream and diverted her attention to her daily ritual. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed her clothes swiftly. Once brushed, the golden strands streamed down her back and rested gently at her ankles. Her eyes, however, belied her exhaustion, as dark circles surrounded them. Just as Usagi finished straightening the creases from her shirt, she heard a knock on her door. "Room service," a sarcastic voice chimed from outside.

'That's strange,' Usagi thought as she went to unlock and open the door, 'I didn't remember the brochure saying that this ship has room service.' The confusion caused her to fail to realize that the voice sounded familiar until she opened the door. Her jaw dropped open in shock as she saw the visitor, and Usagi soon found herself in a dilemma. Half of her wanted to burst out laughing, perhaps as payback for his taunting last night, while the other half wanted to close the door in his face. The latter would provide more satisfaction. Instead, she settled for closing her mouth and swinging the door open wider.

"Mamoru, I didn't know you..." She didn't finish saying what she wanted to say and took the tray of food from his hand.

"I didn't," was his cold reply. "Father wanted me to apologize. I don't know what for though," he smirked.

"You didn't have to," she replied venomously. Usagi was surprised as Mamoru chuckled.

"Quite a temper there, Miss Tsukino," he remarked, and his laughter grew obnoxiously louder. Usagi saw red from both anger and embarrassment. She didn't know which was stronger at that point.

"So?" Her retort seemed to make Mamoru even more amused. He shook his head and walked inside without being asked.

"Father thought it'd be nice for us to start over again...to try and be friends."  
"Oh really? How thoughtful of him."  
"Yeah, so..."  
The awkwardness of the situation proved too much for Usagi to handle. She wordlessly grabbed a piece of toast from the tray and began nibbling on it, refusing to meet his eyes all the while. Mamoru used this opportunity to take a good look at her, something he hadn't done the first time they had met. He had been too busy insulting her for a reason unknown to him even now. The young man usually wasn't that harsh to others, especially those he met for the first time. But it seemed that this girl brought out a side of him no one else had before. The realization made him feel very uncomfortable.

'She is quite pretty, especially when her face turns red,' he mused. His mouth lifted into a barely perceptible smile. Usagi's hair was still down, which made Mamoru see her differently. A few strands had fallen over her face as she ate, and he had the strange urge to brush them away. He imagined the hair would be wonderfully soft to touch. 'Beautiful...'

"Mamoru?" Usagi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Weird..." she muttered.

"H-hai?" He had the decency to look guilty, as if Usagi could read his innermost thoughts.  
Usagi shook her head. "Nothing." She looked at her food once more. "You can leave now…we can talk later."

"As you wish, my lady," he said, causing the blond to snort in disgust. Mamoru complied by walking out the door after he gave her a quick wink. Usagi sat down with a sigh and eyed her food once more. "He can be so cold...then…charming? Oh what I am talking about?" Another sigh escaped her lips. This trip was growing more complicated by the minute.

Meanwhile, the sky outside darkened, as many massive layers of dreary clouds covered the once clear blue sky, turning it into a mass of dark gray. The once bright, shining sun was hidden behind the thick clouds, and thunder roared overhead. Usagi sat straight up; the sudden rumble of thunder had startled her.

"Looks like a storm's coming," she whispered and looked out her window. Sure enough, numerous raindrops began falling from the clouds. Usagi was afraid of thunderstorms—she had been ever since she was little. As the heavy raindrops began battering the ship, it broke the calmness of the ocean. Waves formed and slapped against the ship. Usagi slid under her blankets and listened to the rain beat against her window. A flash of lightening struck, and Usagi screamed, instinctively pulling the blankets over her head.

The intensity of the storm continued to grow, and huge waves ripped the ship off its intended course. Yet more frightening were the flashes of lightening that seemed to get closer and closer to the ship. Without warning the entire ship became bathed in darkness. Usagi whimpered quietly. She could hear all the commotion outside of her room. Another flash of lightening stuck, this time, nearly by Usagi's room. The electricity came back on, much to Usagi's relief. Without another thought, Usagi ran outside of her room. She had to find out what was happening. People were everywhere in the hallways. 'What's wrong?' she wondered silently as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Distracted by the frantic passengers, Usagi collided into another person, and stumbled backward. "Ouch," she mumbled, and got up quickly.

"Usagi?" The blonde knew, without a doubt, who that voice belonged to.  
"Mamoru?"

Without answering, as was his habit when it came to Usagi, Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Come on." He pulled her with him and the pair went inside a vacant room together.

"What's happening?" she asked and hurriedly pulled her arm from Mamoru's tight grasp. His grip was reminiscent of the nightmare she had last night, a dream she wished nothing more than to banish from her memory.

"Hurricane."

It only took one word. Usagi's legs failed her, and she sank to the ground in a wretched heap. Tears began forming beneath her eyelids, and the blond didn't stop them. She didn't care if Mamoru saw her cry or considered her pathetic. All her problems appeared miniscule compared to the watery death that they now apparently faced. Only one thought ran through her mind. 'I'm going to die,' she repeated wildly, 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die.'

"How?" she finally managed to whisper when she regained the ability to speak coherently. Her question was soon followed by another. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. There's no way we can avoid it...Usagi, get up, we don't have much time…"

A sob was his reply. Usagi hugged her knees, making no attempt to rise from the cold floor. After the initial shock had subsided, a million thoughts flooded the girl's mind. There were still so many things she wanted to do... to see…and her family...

As Usagi cried, she couldn't help but blame fate.

_This story was posted January, 2002, edited November 2003 and June 2005._


	3. Shipwrecked Chapter 2

Title: Shipwrecked

Author: Lisa

Chapter: 2

Rating: G

Author's Notes:

_June 2005—The last chapter has been revised! For those that read the original version, I hope this is much better. For any new readers I might have, I hope you like the story so far! As always, I live for reviews/e-mails, so be sure to leave feedback when you've finished reading. Thanks!_  
_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does._

The salty tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks as sobs racked her petite frame. In the darkness of the room and with tears blurring her vision, Usagi could hardly see anything save Mamoru's dark shadow hovering almost protectively above her. The sounds however...she heard them all. The screams...cries...even her own anguish added to the thick cloud of fear that encompassed the ship. She wrapped trembling arms around her shoulders in a futile attempt to calm herself down. The thought of never being able to see her family and friends again...her beloved parents, her aunt…Shingo even...it was unbearable. And she was only sixteen... Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

Mamoru stayed silent. He knew that Usagi needed the time alone to fully comprehend the situation. He was frightened as well, to say the least, but...a part of him wanted...needed to protect Usagi. It was almost an instinctive measure on his part; rationally Mamoru had no real reason to help the girl except for his own guilty conscience at leaving her helpless and alone. The young man silently prayed that his father would be all right...

Exhaling a shaky breath of air, Mamoru absently ran a quick hand through his hair, a nervous habit that he'd never quite been able to shake. From outside, he could hear the wind roaring, the thunder rumbling, and the streaks of lightening brightening the pitch black sky. Mamoru let out another deep breath.

After a few more minutes, Usagi's sobs began to subside to occasional sniffles. The initial shock had passed. She tried to stand in a brave effort to compose herself. However, the ship suddenly tilted over when monstrous waves slammed against its left side, sending Usagi flying straight into Mamoru's arms. Shivering from fright and the cold, she stayed in that position, not daring to move a muscle. All their differences seemed to melt as they clung to the other, desperate to seek comfort in each other's embrace. For a mere second's time, Usagi registered the fact that she was with Mamoru, the man who, needless to say, was probably the last person she wanted to be with on the ship. The rude jerk who she hated. 'Well…maybe hated was too strong a word. Strongly disliked is more like it,' she mused. 'But it's likely that I won't make it off here alive, so why do I care?'

Frowning, she pushed the thought aside. Usagi had always been the most optimistic person in her family. 'I guess, in life or death situations, I'm not that hopeful after all...' An ironic smile crossed her lips, and she unconsciously clutched tighter onto his shirt. He felt warm, and the faint scent of soap reached her nostrils. 'What am I doing?' She groaned and slapped one hand to her forehead, pushing herself away from his arms. Usagi felt a blush stain her cheeks and was thankful for once for the darkness that concealed her embarrassment.

"Will it be quick, Mamoru?" She turned her back to him, mentally chiding herself for the quiver in her voice that betrayed her otherwise stoic tone.

"Usagi..." He placed a large hand upon her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine."

"You don't know that," she replied harshly.

Silence. It seemed like forever before she spoke again. She was well aware that her comment had stung, and how ungrateful she sounded. Mamoru was going out of his way to help her, she reminded herself. The least she could do was treat him decently. "Gomen...I'm just..."

"...scared." He nodded in understanding. "Me too. I doubt there's not a single person aboard who isn't. But do you know what we have to do?"

"What?" she whispered.

"Hope...it's all we have left...Usagi," he breathed, "we have to go."

"All right." She nodded, then reached up and shakily pressed her palm against his face. Her hand stayed there for a few lingering seconds before Usagi pulled away.

"Go where?"

"To the deck." Usagi inhaled sharply, her eyes wide.

"Are you crazy? We'll die up there!"

Mamoru shook his head slowly. "No we won't, Usagi, listen to me." He forced her to make eye contact. "It's our only chance to survive, trust me. I have a plan."

"Are you sure?" She couldn't see his eyes, or the determined look burning in them, yet something in her heart knew that it was the right thing to do. 'After all, we'll die if we stay down here anyway,' she rationalized. Unfortunately, her rationalization didn't make her feel any better.

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't want to lie to him. 'No,' her mind immediately replied, 'I don't.' After all, he was a stranger. But then again, he had gone through all this trouble...

The blond hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know..."

The answer appeared to satisfy Mamoru. He hadn't expected her to trust him, not after their previous encounters. He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see the gesture. She felt him grab hold of one of her smaller hands and took in a deep breath of the damp air. The feel of his hand encasing hers sent a shock down her spine. Usagi bit her lip and followed Mamoru out of the room.

The panic aboard the ship was almost tangible as the pair wound their way through the myriad of hysterical passengers. The ship's crew tried the best they could to calm them down, with no avail. Everyone was frightened at the prospect of death looming in the foreseeable future; thinking rationally was the last thing presently running through their minds. Mamoru lent Usagi a hand and pulled her up on deck. A strong rush of wind splattered rain on her flushed cheeks, temporarily knocking the breath out of the girl.

"Mamoru!" she cried against the roaring of the wind and waves, blindly grasping at his hand. She succeeded in her attempt and held onto it desperately, as if it was her only lifeline. Mamoru gritted his teeth at the searing pain of Usagi's iron grip but didn't comment. Usagi already had enough to be concerned about. Still, he silently wished for her grip to loosen. He wiped rain from his eyes and blinked several times to clear his vision. The waves churned endlessly before him. Mamoru felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the disastrous display but forcefully pushed it back. He had to think, and quickly, for both their sakes. Returning Usagi's grip, he bent toward her until his mouth rested by her ear. Even then, he had to shout.

"Usagi, we—"

He didn't have time to react as a wave swallowed the entire ship. Mamoru hardly heard Usagi's shrieks or his own anguished cries as they were thrown into the ocean. 'Father...'

_"Mommy, come look at this seashell!"_

_The small voice beckoned before impatiently taking hold of her mother's hand. Tsukino Ikuko laughed, crouching down to be at eye level with her before planting a warm kiss upon her sun-kissed locks. She brushed tendrils of her own soft blue hair from shining eyes before taking the delicate shell into her palm._

_"Yes, Usagi. It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"And this one!"_

_Ikuko was dragged to another spot upon the vast expanse of smooth, white sand. "It's moving!" The four-year-old jumped back in surprise, then clutched onto her mother's dress with chubby hands._

_"Hai, it sure is. See the animal in the shell? The shell is its home."_

_"Oh..." Usagi's radiant face showed both curiosity and fascination at once as it scrunched up in thought._

_"Don't try and grow up too fast, my daughter."_

_They began walking, listening to the delightful caws of the seabirds and indulging in the gentle, ever-present breeze beside the glimmering waters._

_"Are you enjoying the beach, Usagi?"_

_"Oh yes! I wanna stay here forever!"_

_She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Then we'll be sure to come here often. How's that?"_

_Usagi nodded vigorously, then let go of her mother's hand. She ran toward the shallow waves, letting the cool water stream beneath her feet and the gentle waves lap at her ankles. She loved the ocean dearly..._

The pain seared throughout the length of her body, her veins pulsing, throbbing in anguish. Usagi groaned; every inch of her body burned with such an intensity that it took all her will not to scream. Darkness engulfed her. She blinked once, twice, three times until her vision returned, albeit blurred. She lifted her head a few inches from the sand ground and tried to make out her surroundings. Where was she? Usagi closed her eyes and tried to remember the events that had occurred. Her memory was hazy. A resounding wail, shrieks, a strong grip...shouts...terrible pain, then...emptiness.

The last fiber of strength having fled, the blond sank back into the shallow water, the salty currents clawing at her eyes and stinging her wounds. She coughed violently and felt the coppery taste of her blood in her mouth. She spat the blood out quickly, then took in several ragged breaths. The water was freezing. She shivered, but had no strength to push herself out of the water and onto the shore a mere foot away. The foot seemed more like a mile—more even—an impossible distance to reach. Her entire body would soon grow numb from the cold. Bleeding, every fiber of her being aching, she could do nothing except mingle her own salty tears with the ocean waves...

_Mamoru felt the water slam into his body, knocking precious air from his lungs. Then, they were flying. Rain slapped onto his face, the sheer force creating numerous cuts there. A second later, they were submerged. He held onto Usagi's hand tighter, cringing as he felt several bones crack beneath his stone grip. But now wasn't the time to worry about her broken hand. They needed to reach the surface before they drowned. All the energy drained from his body as soon as the coldness set in. He felt as if he were frozen in a sea of ice; his legs grew heavy and before long, the young man could no longer feel them struggling to stay afloat. All he could feel was Usagi's shattered hand in his own. They surfaced after a minute, hands still intertwined, providing an odd sense of strength and determination._

_"Mamoru!"_

_Usagi tried calling to him but her voice came out a hoarse whisper, lost among the frantic screams of passengers. Their eyes met and held. She lifted a trembling hand to touch a cut on his forehead, yet he evaded her touch, shaking his head. The blond opened her mouth to speak. Her chest heaving and all feeling slowly leaving her body, she closed her eyes. She tried to remember a time when her biggest fear was getting up each morning in time for school. She made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, which was immediately engulfed by the nearby wails. Before the words could come, however, the water swelled before them, like a ravenous monster prepared to swallow its prey._

_"Mamoru!"_

_Their hands were forced apart as they were flung opposite directions._

_'Goodbye...' she thought, before succumbing to unconsciousness' grasp._

Agonizing inch after inch, Usagi finally managed to push her beaten and beyond fatigued body onto the shoreline. She treated the soft sand like she a bed, giving no notice to the blood trickling from her wounds which stained the water's edge crimson. Nor the pain in her right hand; she was positive it was broken. Through her haze of sleep, Usagi was aware that if she let herself rest now, she might never wake to see tomorrow. She needed medical attention immediately. Groaning, she forced her eyes open and blinked to clear sleep from her eyes. 'I can't fall asleep here, not now...'

A minute later, sleep began to claim her. The girl fought as hard as her limited strength would allow, trying urgently to grasp onto any conscious thought that would help her stay awake. From what she could remember, she had been thrown from the ship and had miraculously washed ashore. Her eyes darted about the foreign land before her. Something was pulling at her memory. She blinked rapidly. A warm touch...

'Mamoru!' She recalled his stormy blue eyes, ebony hair, and seemingly perfect features, all mixed with an air of infuriating arrogance. The man to whom she undoubtedly owed her life. Without his strength and guidance, Usagi was sure she wouldn't have made it. Had he...? The blond hardly registered her sudden wakefulness. Partially lifting her body from the ground, she scanned the area hurriedly. 'How could I have forgotten about him?'

Usagi's gaze fell upon a large figure sprawled nearly fifty feet from her location. In the lone hours of night, the crescent moon provided the sole source of light. The person's head was faced toward her and she squinted and attempted to distinguish his features. She could only see the mop of hair that gleamed dully in the pale moonlight.

Usagi felt a wave of panic. She needn't see him up close. Somehow, she knew. It was him. Her eyes glanced downward to check for serious wounds beside the cuts that marred his face, and a cry choked in her throat. Mamoru was bathed in his own blood. Her stomach heaved at the gruesome display. She had always hated seeing blood. As a child, going to the doctor's to receive a shot had been Usagi's worst nightmare.

She had to get to him, to help him, but her body wouldn't move. Couldn't move. It remained frozen, half from exhaustion, the other half...from fear of what she might find if she did. Tears coursed silently down her blood-smeared cheeks, like an endless waterfall.

"He's all right," Usagi said to herself, "he has to be." The words, however, rang hollowly in her ears. All she saw was his mangled, still form. And there was so much blood...

_This story was written and posted November 2003, revised June 2005._


End file.
